


Bagels

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angst, Multi, and bagels, and they managed to do this to themselves, angst while having breakfast, dear god Albany was gone for an hour, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he slips, Oswald knows that Flick hears it, everybody does.





	

Beforehand, as he imagines the moment when it all goes to hell, he does not expect bagels. It is a welcome distraction, something to rip apart in his fingers to hide nervousness, but they do not work for long. When he slips, Oswald knows that Flick hears it, everybody does, so he focuses on eating, the palm of Flick's hand still planted firmly somewhere on his face. With the way things went lately it had to happen soon, and the mortification paralyzes him for a second. However, his own fear steps to the side to allow worry, which quickly grows into panic, subdued and simmering under the surface.

 

The word "Underdark" almost makes him choke, and he remembers Flick's determination at the ball, sees the same in her eyes now. The worst of all is that he knows there is nothing he can do, no magic or resources to give them, no strength to lend.

 

As he goes up the stairs slowly, both Flick and him silent, he remembers Ari, quiet and gentle as she said: "Oh, Oswald, did you really think you could help?"


End file.
